Children, love, and butt-kicking!
by winxandwarriors
Summary: So the MLP gang settle down and have kids. Everything seems great until a new villain comes. His name is Stray! He is about the kids age and is in love with Morgan Sweet! What are the pony's gonna do. Will he steel her? Only you can find out! R&R PLEASE!


**Ok so this is a story about MLP:FIM kids. Yes the main 6 has babies of their own. Colts and Fillies! So this is my first Fanfic about MLP, so lets hope it all goes well!:) I normally just write for Winx ;). I am just going to introduce them in this chapter.**

**Ps. There will be music in my fanfic, and if you don't like it nor my spelling or grammar, then just don't read.**

**Also, I don't want any hateful comments, but I would love some new friends and any info that may could help we with the rest of the story, and remember I always leave the best for last *Evil laughter:)***

**Prologue!**

Twilight and Flash

NovaLight is their first born, and a unicorn. She is a smart and loving person like her mom. She is always looking into the sky, just wondering what is up there. Nova is a book lover like her mother, and is always reading in her moms palace. She dose have time for her friends, and her crush, who is StoneApple.

NewMoon is their second child, and a pegasus. He is a little different than his sister. He loves to read, but he doesn't have enough time, because NewMoon is always flying around Aurora Golden.

Solar Oath is their youngest, he is a unicorn. Solar is a little different. He loves to laugh and play around. He is not really that serious, like his siblings. He is a little shy around BubbleSpirit though.

Pinkie pie and Cheese Sandwich

BubbleSpirit is their first child, and a earth pony. She is bubbly like her mom and she loves party's. She is so out going and says everything she thinks, well except that she likes Solar Oath.

Berry Bounce is the second child, and a earth pony. He is a very charming and clam pony. He is very nice and polite, especially around CrystalSparks.

Fluttershy and Big Macintosh

SteelThunder is their first born, he is a pegasus. Steel is as strong as his father. He is protective and a caring pony, and he really cares about his sisters and SwiftWing.

GoldenFlower is their second child, she is a pegasus. She is just like her father and brother. She really isn't afraid of much and is always watching over hr younger sister. She really loves her family and Shining Gem.

Sweetpea is their third child, she is a earth pony. She is very shy. She gets really scared around pony's she doesn't know. Sweetpea is not shy around any of her friends besides Charming Right.

Rarity and Fancypants

Charming Right is their first born, he is a unicorn. Charming is a kind and a nice gentlemen; he is a great guy and very protective. He may also me a little overprotective of Sweetpea.

Crystal Sparks is a very fancy pony, she is a unicorn. Crystal is just like her mother. She is generous and fashionable. She is so fabulous, except when she is around Berry Bounce.

Shining Gem is the third born, he is a earth pony. He is a good pony. He is kind and very helpful. He likes GoldenFlower.

Rainbow Dash and Solaria

FlamingBlaze is the first born child, he is a pegasus. He is very hard working, yet he loves life and is very fun. He is brave and loves working on the farm with Morgan Sweet.

SonicSoul is the second child, she is a pegasus. She is just like her mother, very loyal and crazy awesome! She loves being with Alexander Apple.

SwiftWing is the third child of Rainbow and Solaria, she is a pegasus. She is very fast, ad loves to fly. She just feels so free when she is flying. She loves to be with SteelThunder.

AppleJack and Caramel

Stone Apple is the first born child, he is a earth pony. He is strong and he seems to be quiet motionless, unless he is around NovaLight.

Morgan Sweet is the second(first born twin) child, she is a pegasus. Morgan is brave and loving. She understands more things most do and she is a country girl. The Sweet apple acres, family, and her friends mean the world to her. As well as FlamingBlaze!

Alexander Apple is the second(second born twin) child, her is a earth pony. Alex is a crazy awesome person. He is always going and he is so energized. He has a crush on SonicSoul.

Aurora Kind is the third born child, she is a earth pony. AK is a farm lover, but she is always with NewMoon.

**Thanks for reading. I'ma start the first chapter over the weekend! Thanks and please!Review! :)**


End file.
